


Adhi

by Vadam_T



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: For SCIENCE!!!, Gen, Liams Shenanigans, M/M, Scott likes Coffee, Tempest Stuff, Wild animals, how to tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadam_T/pseuds/Vadam_T
Summary: Liam is convinced that Adhi are very similar to Milky Way canines and dogs. -- What ensues...is nothing out of the ordinary for him.





	Adhi

**Author's Note:**

> I had such a fucking great time writing this one. I have no idea if it's any good, but fuck it! I had fun writing it, so here it is!
> 
> \---  
> If you like this, Goody!  
> Take Care Friends ^ ^

**Adhi**

"Who the hell ordered the genome for a Dalmatian?" Spender glances up from his data-pad, staring at each of the staff around him one by one. "Someone! Answer me!"  
  
Sidera Nyx, tired of his shouting turns on the spot. "It wasn't anyone from Operations. Now go back to requisitions and quit bothering us already!"  
  
"Was it you, Nyx?" Spender comes marching over to her. "Did you do this...what was it last time? Cats?...What is wrong with you?"  
  
Suddenly his data-pad lights up, a message attached to the form he was reading. It was from SAM of all people-. AI-. Whatever.  
  
_[The Pathfinder has requested this genome for scientific experiments aboard the Tempest. I apologize on his behalf for any confusion this may have caused.]_  
  
"Oh." Colour flushes to his cheeks immediately as Sid folds her arms, looking at him sardonically. "Sorry...Nyx."    
  
"Uh-Huh" she says, her mandibles twisting into a sarcastic smirk. "I believe you."

* * *

**ON THE TEMPEST - SEVERAL STAR SYSTEMS AWAY**

* * *

  
  
"I cannot believe I just did that." Scott says stepping back from his terminal. He looks between Liam and Jaal who are standing either side of him. "Why do you want the genome of a dog, anyway?"  
  
"I've got this theory...that Adhi...are very close to Milky Way canines." Liam says. "Jaal here...is skeptical to say the least."  
  
"I have read of these canines and dogs at the Cultural Center on the Nexus." The Anagara folds his arms. "I doubt, from what I have learned, that they are anything like our Adhi."  
  
"They have feathers, Liam." Scott adds before typing onto his terminal again.  
  
"Equivalent to Fur?...Still, I think there's a possibility here." the Englishman nods to himself as he receives the genome sequence on his Omni-Tool. "Thanks for bringing that out, Pathfinder."  
  
"Yeah." Scott mutters, smirking at his friends enthusiasm. "Don't mention it."   
  
With that he makes his leave. Jaal just sighs and shakes his head. "The number of wild ideas that one has will never cease to amaze me."  
  
"It's all part of his charm." Scott scratches at his chin for a second, then continues typing. "We'd be concerned if he ever stopped."  
  
"Now I need to find a the genome for an Adhi" Jaal grumbles rubbing the back of his neck tiredly. "I do hope our scientists have something like that on record."  
  
"I'm sure they will."  

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER - KADARA**

* * *

  
  
Scott had been catching up with some paper-work for a few hours now, sending messages, writing up mission reports and other administrative duties.  
  
Eventually he catches himself day-dreaming, and getting bored. He could never truly stare at a screen for this long. It made his eyes hurt.  
  
"SAM?" he calls to the AI node next to him on the desk.    
  
_["Yes, Scott?"]_ his blue avatar appears straight away. _["How may I be of help?"]_  
  
"Would another coffee...be too much right now?" he asks, eyeing the empty cup next to his terminal. He really wanted another one, but Lexi had warned him about too much caffeine consumption.  
  
_["I would not personally recommend drinking anymore, Pathfinder."]_ SAM answers right away. _["However I get the feeling you are going to have one anyway."]_  
  
Scott grins. "What gave that away?"    
  
_["Prior Experience."]_  
  
He laughs and stands up, grabbing his cup in the process. As he leaves his quarters and heads down to the galley, a commotion can be heard through the airlock that separates the residential deck from the cargo hold.  
  
"What the hell?" he mutters to himself moving through both bulkhead doors and into the hold.  
  
What he comes across is Liam trying to hold down a Wild Adhi, it was a young one by the look and size of it. He'd wrestled it on board from...somewhere.  
  
"You have officially gone off your rocker, Kosta!" Cora barks from a behind the Nomad, Gil Brodie is sitting with Sara on top of it, watching the spectacle unfold with nothing but amusement.  
  
"Uh-Oh." He says. "We've got a problem."  
  
"This should be good." Sara says, as Scott enters the hold, slowly folding his arms, empty cup in left hand.  
  
"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" he says, trying to sound as annoyed as possible. Though something about the way, Liam was struggling to keep the young beast still was amusing to him.  
  
"Um..." he grunts as he straddles it a second time, holding it by it's stubby ears. "It's part of that experiment Jaal and I were doing."    
  
"You went out with him." Scott replies. "Where is he?"  
  
"He's um...WAS...right behind me."  
  
"You left him behind!?" Cora shouts from the other side of the Nomad. "Liam!"  
  
"It's alright, Harper." Sara buts in, gesturing to the open ramp. "Look."    
  
Jaal comes walking up to the top, holding his rifle in hand. He looks about the hold at the scene unfolding, then at the Adhi Liam is trying to hold down.  
  
"Thank you, for leaving me to deal with the Brood Mother, Liam." he says, a lilt of annoyance in his voice. " And the rest of her babies...It was...most enjoyable."    
  
"Are you using my own sarcasm on me-" Suddenly the Adhi's tail comes back up and gets him right between the legs. He gives out a strangled yelp. "Bugger!"  
  
The Creature breaks free of his grip and makes a dive towards Jaal who steps back. Sara leans forwards and creates a biotic singularity, which lifts the creature harmlessly off the ground and into the air.  
  
It croaks and squeals as it floats around, before dropping to the ground, stunned.  
  
"Alright!" Cora snaps. "Get that thing off the ship, Now!"  
  
"Wait!" Liam says, as he continues to roll on the floor, holding his parts. "I need the sample!"  
  
"Then get it, and get it off the ship." Scott rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

* * *

  
    
"So." Scott says as he enters Liam's room. "How's the crotch?"  
  
Lexi sighs, shaking her head as she finishes her scans. "He's lucky they weren't crushed."   
  
Liam laughs on his couch. "Their fine...just a bruise."  
  
"Have you thrown up yet?" Scott asks, sitting on one of the crates, a smirk coming over him as he remembers the scene. "I used to throw up when Sara gave me a kick there."  
  
He'd lost his breath laughing over it with Jaal in his quarters a while ago. The Angara had done his best to stay neutral and annoyed, but he broke as soon as the Pathfinder fell of his chair.  
  
"Not yet..." Liam grunts as he adjusts his position. "But I've had some close calls."  
  
"If you do, I'm not cleaning it up." Lexi says. "Honestly Liam, what were you thinking?"    
  
"I got my sample." He replies, the same excitement he had before coming back. "That's all that matters."  
  
"Cora's Livid." Scott says.  
    
"Yeah...Sorry about leaving Jaal behind by the way."  
  
"It's no big deal...he's a big boy, he can handle himself."  
  
"I swear your stubbornness has rubbed of on him."    
  
"And you it would seem." Lexi interjects, an amused smile on her face. She stands up, closing her Omni-Tool. "You might want to rest a while, until the pain subsides."    
  
"I've got some bad movies to look through." Liam shrugs. "No problem here."    
  
Lexi nods her head and heads out of the room. "Wish I could say the same."  
  
As the door closes, Scott looks upon him. "Closest you've ever had an Asari to your balls?"  
    
"Our Medic back in Crisis Response was an Asari." Liam tilts his head in thought. "She'd seen every single part of me by the time your old man came looking for me."  
  
"Right..." Scott stands up and wonders over to the couch. He stops at the end of it and looks at the screen. "Oh No, Not one of those horrid Quarian Soap Operas."  
  
"They aren't bad...if you get past the terrible actors and singing." Liam says, letting out a nostalgic sigh. "I don't mind them."    
  
"I better get back to it..." Scott says, tapping him on the leg. "Have fun."    
  
"I'll send you a review later."  
  
Scott shakes his head as he leaves, muttering to himself.    
    
"Oh Liam...what am I gonna do with you?"  
  
\---


End file.
